Huy Deshal
Huy Deshal, most commonly known as Chairman Huy, is the Chairman of National Security in the Eastern Commonwealth. Recent events On 29 August 126 T.E., Linh Cinder and Carswell Thorne had escaped from their cells in New Beijing Prison. Huy had ordered a team to analyze the security footage in order to determine the exact method the inmates used, but was aware of Cinder using glamour to persuade guards to move her to a separate wing and from there breaching the air duct system. Knowing that they had made their way into the prison's loading dock, Huy ordered the security team to secure all possible escapes from there. Forty-eight minutes after their escape, he informed Emperor Kaito of the breach of security and showed him her ID chip and cyborg hand that Cinder has left in her cell. After the emperor granted permission, he sent in military reinforcements to secure the fugitives. Hours later, Huy confirmed to the emperor that the two inmates were able to get away. He had given the order to deploy their reserve fleets immediately in order to have the fugitives found and taken into custody by sunset. Huy was not very confident about the chance of finding them, as the ship in which the fugitives had escaped in, the Rampion, was stripped of all tracking equipment and he knew that Lunar ships are able to disable their radar systems. He showed the emperor the footage of Dmitri Erland glamouring a prison guard into allowing him access to Cinder's cell. He informed the emperor of another footage showing Cinder with two feet and a different left hand, concluding that Dr. Erland was bringing her tools with the intention to assist her escape. Huy dedicated the few resources not searching for Cinder to find Dr. Erland and arrest him as a traitor to the crown. When Queen Levana entered the emperor's office with her two thaumaturges to scold the emperor for letting Cinder escape, Huy could not move as he and Konn Torin were hold at bay by the queen's head thaumaturge, Sybil Mira, with her Lunar glamour. Once the queen and her entourage had left the office, Huy and Torin each melted in front of the emperor. Kai then ordered everyone out of his office room and Huy left after Kai had granted him permission to do whatever needs to be done. On 31 August 126 T.E., dozens of cities in the Earthen Union were attacked by Lunar soldiers. Huy burst into Kai's office without knocking to alert the emperor of news regarding Cinder. He informed the emperor that three military officers managed to track her using a positive ID on her deceased stepsister, Linh Peony, and found her in Rieux, France minutes before the attack, but once the attack began, she had managed to get away in the chaos. When the emperor ordered Huy to call off the search and focus all available military and enforcement officers on finding the attackers, Huy felt relieved by the emperor's decision and left. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Eastern Commonwealth